Her mother's daughter
by Mika Uriah
Summary: She was a Magnus, she knew she would be okay no matter where she ended up.


Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
A/N: not beta'd any mistakes are my own..

000

Ashley held the crisp white paper envelope in her hand, she sat on the bed, on top of the purple sheets she's begged her mom to get her one she was six and she somehow managed to stretch onto her 'adult bed' even though they no longer fit and were actually falling apart. Her legs were bare except for denim shorts and she thought about opening the letter.

The letter that decided her future, Her present and pretty much her everything as she would know it.

She twirled the white envelope in her hands as she looked around, could she really leave everything? She smiled at the bright blue dots on the floor that happened when she was 11 and her best friend Carla and herself locked themselves in Ashley's room so they can't paint her nails like the older kids do and spilled the bright blue nail polish on the hardwood, they got some of it off, but there were still these random blue spots that she could never get off.

The glow in the dark star stickers she managed to get actually on her ceiling, she remembered that weekend, she was 13 and Ashley and her mom painstainkingly looked through old star maps of the area where the sanctuary was in and put up each right constellation exactly where it belonged.

Could she leave? This was a time to be excited about? Was she ready?

The walls surrounding her were a light gold Champaign colour, but like any teenage girl the paint was mostly covered in: photos of friends, posters of rock and movie stars, the wall next to where the walk in closet is covered in broken bathroom tile because of a mosaic she once tried to start herself but never finished.

Would she be able to leave her mom? Her friends? Her family? What if something happened to her mom? Who would call her? Biggie? Will?

Why was she so scared? If she did get in, she would be going to her mother's alma mater. Oxford. Was that the problem? Would she be her own person? Or would she be in a place (like the sanctuary) where she was "Helen Magnus's daughter?" Did they know that she was still around? Would they mistake her for her granddaughter? Great granddaughter? Would anyone even care? Would she bother to correct anyone's assumption?

The wall behind her held fairy lights and a scrap book of sorts of all the places and maps that her and her mom visited, a variable treasure trove of: tickets, maps, currencies and programs of little things they've done, a photo of her mom making a face when they were on the great wall of china when she realized how far the washroom was was her favourite; but she would never tell her mom that. Was that Doctor Magnus' favourite? Would she be able to take that wall with her if she got into a dorm?

She looked at her desk where her valedictorian speech laid, she didn't even know if he made valedictorian yet, but, I never hurt to be prepared. Was she more like her mother than she thought?

She still didn't open the envelope. Instead she flipped through a few pages of the book she was reading by her bedside table and studied the tree outside her window that she fell out of when she was trying to sneak out to meet Sasha, a girl she fancied and had a crush on for a while, she broke her arm in four places and came out of the closet to her mother as a lesbian while under pain killers that night; apparently there were a lot of hugs. She was too hopped up on pain killers to remember.

What was the worst that could happen? She still had the rest of her choices: University of Toronto, McGill, Yale, Harvard, Columbia, and Cambridge (that she only applied to bug her mother – the look was funnier from James) why was her heart so set on Oxford? Why was she so scared to open the envelope if Oxford was what she really wanted?

Would she be able to take the memories with her physically or would she just have to make new one in Oxford? Or…wherever she ended up?

Could that be part of the plan? Maybe in her new place…dorm...apartment off campus...whatever…she could find stuff to cover those walls, make new memories. Maybe it would be less lonely…more normal? Is that she is scared of? The Normalcy? A night of caffeine induced studying? Or drunken partying till the early morning hours? Her feet hurting because of too high heels and walking and not because she was running 6 miles in converse at 3 in the morning trying to not let the public see…Whatever it was that they were chasing; it sounded kind of nice to her actually.

She knew wherever she ended up, she would always be a Magnus and she would never be alone, and she was resourceful.

She took a breath and opened the crisp white envelope, by sticking her fingers in the end and tearing it open by sliding her finger across the paper she slipped the piece of paper out of the envelope; unfolded I and read the word. She got in. She was her mother's daughter after all. She would survive. She really needed to figure out how to pack her room; but, she knew she was a Magnus and she would be okay wherever she ended up.


End file.
